Rain
by zhakeena
Summary: (Based on the Manwha) Staring at the corpse, Skurai stood in the rain, hoping to be cleansed of the blood that stained his hands... This is the Skurai fic you've been waiting for. Ahahahah


**Rain  
**By: zhakeena  
Dedicated to RNA Sun, who was the one who asked for a Skurai fic. Hope you enjoy this. :)  
Notes: It's kind of hard to write this without the manwha by my side, so please forgive any miscues if there are any. (sweatdrop)

* * *

This has been his life for what seemed like an eternity now.

Talatsu will get the scent from the atmosphere. _Blood_, he cries, _blood_. _I want blood now, Skurai. Give me blood. _

Victims usually are those whose blood Talatsu finds worthy enough… strong enough, and preferably tainted with malice, bad intentions. Talatsu never liked clean blood, that is, the blood of the innocents. He liked his blood evil. He desired for the blood of a person who had already seen blood… and was responsible for bloodshed at least once in his lifetime. So Talatsu loved it when the victims come to him.

Bounty hunters. Skurai knew that nobody will be strong enough to beat him, and that nobody with the blood that would quench his dreaded sword's thirst will come up to him that easily. He had his hopes, but look at this.

The tree-guy[1] just died. Skurai was supposed to be his 100th bounty, but he became one of the faceless hundreds that Talatsu had sucked dry.

* * *

He had hoped to die in Payon[2]. He would have liked Payon to be his final stop. He would have liked Payon to house his grave. If he was worthy enough for a grave.

He watched the Valkyrie dance in the sky. He felt her anger; he felt her burning passion to kill. It was very strong. Talatsu would surely enjoy her blood. And maybe Talatsu will set him free if he enjoyed it so much.

He stood there as she battled with the old man. Talatsu was to give him the signal to strike. He carelessly gave a glance over to his right, where 4 people younger than him stood paralyzed, as 2 children rummaged through a mess of items.

He felt something as he looked at the four of them. But he ignored it. His attention was for the Valkyrie in the sky.

She cast a spell. Crimson Pyre, Skurai noted. She was laughing sadistically. "Ahahahahahaha"

It sounded eerily like his own.

_Now, Skurai. Now is the time to attack. She's ready. _

Without further ado, he flew[3].

_Yes, Skurai. I can feel it from the atmosphere. I will be satisfied. _

But, Talatsu wasn't. He had struck the wrong person.

Skurai's eyes widened. "What happened?!" The old man, it seemed, had seen him. He knew that his sword was meant for the Valkyrie. And with his remaining life force, he had managed to block Talatsu. The Valkyrie was shocked. Only Skurai heard Talatsu's blood-piercing shriek. He flinched.

The old man winced. "Sara…" he was telling her that if he only had the chance to tell her… If only.

If only… Skurai knew the pain behind those words.

_If only… if only… if only… _

* * *

_Talatsu was cackling beside him. _

_Skurai, dumbfounded, stared at the corpse lying carelessly on his path. It was raining at that time. The corpse was drowning in a puddle of mud. _

_"This is your life now, Skurai," Talatsu told him in a voice that only echoed in his mind. "You'd better get used to seeing corpses. Lovely, bloodless corpses… just like that." _

_Skurai didn't stop staring. The corpse was once a child. A young thief who ran away from home. A young thief who took the wrong path—the path towards this ex-Crusader, who never dreamt of doing such things. "He was innocent…" he thought. _

_"He was not. He knew very well that he was committing a crime." Talatsu reasoned, like the evil side of man's conscience. _

_The rain was getting stronger then. Skurai felt raindrops falling on his head, his armour, his blood-stained hands… but he knew that even though the red will be washed off, he'd still smell the blood. The rain didn't cleanse him. The rain didn't do a thing. _

_Skurai didn't move. "Remember… you're doing this for her." _

_He felt the gravity control the raindrops… all just to weigh him down. _

* * *

But… not being able to kill that Valkyrie was all for the best. After all, she didn't have the blood that Talatsu wanted, after all.

He had been seeking the wrong blood.

Now that he was in Geffen… he knew that he'd be free.

"Hello… little one…"

He just needed the lure. He just needed a trap.

_Ch-Chaos… _

Talatsu cackled. Skurai had the girl now. Soon enough… he would come. Soon.

He would have wanted Payon to house his grave, but Geffen wasn't so bad… the Library was internationally acclaimed. It would be nice to have the Cursed Prosecutor's corpse along with the crumbling archives.

_It would be nicer to have these memories crumble faster than the archives, eh, Skurai?_

"Soon, Talatsu… soon."

-end-

[1] Payon – Fayon. I was just used to the former spelling, that's all.

[2] Tree Guy – I forgot his name, if he had one.

[3] I don't suppose Skurai was airborne at that time because he jumped. But I wasn't sure either if he can fly. Oh well…

Author's notes: Straaaaange! I know! Skurai is one heck of a character, isn't he? I imagine him being the depressed type, though. I would have written him in an 'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell' story, but I don't know how to go about that. So, did you enjoy it? Leave a review, please. I'd appreciate it.

Oh, yes, a plug. Please visit www-dot-geocities-dot-com/somethingrag if you want more Ragnarok Manwha stuff. Thanks!


End file.
